


Boba Tea

by bendyPencil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :), Also sorry it’s small, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I had to research boba tea for this, I made Tsumugi a cashier hehe, Okay I just finished and it’s basically, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love hinanami, it’s good though, it’s really cute, this is my first ao3 so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendyPencil/pseuds/bendyPencil
Summary: Chiaki’s thirsty, and they decide to go to a nearby café.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Boba Tea

_Click. Click, click. Click click._

Hajime stared at Chiaki in complete awe, as his girlfriend was attacking a NPC on Super Smash Bros. He watched as the Donkey Kong fell off the platform for the last time. “Hah.” Chiaki said silently, looking over to Hajime on the couch. She paused. “I’m hungry.”

“I can order something if you want.” Hajime said, getting up and stretching his back slightly. “I have a takeout menu in my dorm room somewhere.”

“Nah... I’m thirsty. Can we go to the café down the street together?” Chiaki smiled, setting her console down and getting up. “Huh? Why there?” Hajime looked at the small girl stare back at him. “It tastes good. Anyways, it’ll be like a date.” 

“A... a date? Ah, o-okay. It’ll be fun to try new things there.” Even though they have been dating for a couple months, just one romantic thing is thrown his way and he starts sweating bullets.

“Okay, I need to get ready. Wait for me!”

———

A bus trip later, there they were, in front of the small coffee shop. “Do you know what you wanna order, Hajime?” Chiaki glanced back at Hajime, smiling as they walked through the doors. “I don’t know yet, what are _you_ going to order?”

“Bubble tea, probably berry flavored.”

“What’s bubble tea?”

“Oh, it’s this type of milk tea with tapioca pearls on the bottom, it tastes really good.”

“I might have to try that.” Hajime laughed softly.

The couple walked up to the counter, looking up at the menu.

“Hello there! What would you like to order?” a lady with dark blue hair and a high pitched voice asked at the counter.

“I would like the berry bubble tea...” Chiaki paused. “...I think.”

“Okay, and what for you, sir?”

“Can I get a... uh... a green bubble tea?”

“Of course! Now, what’s your name? I need it for your order.” Chiaki said it first. Just a simple, “Chiaki Nanami.”

“Now, you can sit down, and someone will call your name, and you go up here to get it. It’s plain easy!” The blue haired girl smiled.

“Thanks, uh...” He looked at the name tag. “Tsumugi.” He walked over to a random table with Chiaki.

“So guess what?” Chiaki said, her voice full of determination. “What is it?” Hajime asked. “So I’m trying to start being good at dating sims.” Chiaki blushed. Hajime looked at her in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“No it’s just...” She paused. “I wanna get better at dating. For you.“

Now it was Hajime’s turn to blush. “H-huh? You’re way better at this then I am, though!”

“Don’t be biased.” She said, laughing under her breath. 

“What I mean is, you’re good at this, and I’m glad you’re starting out dating sims, but know you don’t have to change your outlook on love for me! I like how this has been going.” He intertwined their hands underneath the table.

“...Thanks, Hajime.”

“No problem!”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

———

Soon enough, they were laughing at random characters that Chiaki talked about, mostly about how stereotypical they are.

“Chiaki Nanami! A green and berry bubble tea!”

“That’s us... I think.” Chiaki stood up, bringing the tea back to the table. “Yeah, that’s us.” Hajime laughed.

Chiaki sipped at the tea. “It’s really good.” “Okay, lemme try.” Hajime took a sip, it just tasted like normal milk tea, but with a sugary substance at the bottom. That must be the pearls Chiaki was talking about. It was actually really good, just like Chiaki said.

He looked over at Chiaki. “Wha-?” The whole thing was already gone. She was poking through the pearls with her tiny straw and eating it like it was on a skewer.

“How...?”

“Mph?” Chiaki looked at Hajime with her cheeks full of the pearls. “Wha? Wha isph it?” Hajime choked. “O-Oh my god...” He was laughing now. 

Chiaki swallowed the pearls and looked at Hajime, turning her head slightly. “What did I say?” Hajime calmed down. “Sorry just.. You looked like a squirrel.“ He smiled, drinking the last of the tea with the tapioca pearls along with it.

“Okay, I’ll pay, lets go back to your dorm. I wanna see you kill a Donkey Kong again.” Hajime said. Chiaki giggled. “Okay, Hajime.”

———

Hours later, they were on the couch. Chiaki fell asleep on Hajime, the game paused. But he didn’t care about the immense back pain he was going to get the next morning. He only cared about the sleeping girl next to him, laying on his chest.

He kissed her forehead. 

“Night, Chiaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS FLUFF IS TOOTH ROTTING I-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first fanfiction, of course! ^^


End file.
